Vampire Seduction
by Silken Danser
Summary: What would happen if Draco was a vampire and lusted after Hermione. Well, you'll just have to read to find out. /Rated M for a reason people./ OnHold


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Hermione felt an indescribable need to go outside. She quickly and silently made her way out of her dormitory, through the castle corridors and out through a side door. Once she was outside, she followed that strange sense that was leading her. She would have resisted if she could, but it was almost agony to resist the call.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around her waist and a palm muffled her scream. "Evening Granger," she gasped as she heard the familiar drawl, "Nice of you to come."

She felt something warm and wet on her throat, his tongue she realized. She suppressed a shudder as he licked her from shoulder to jaw. "Hmmmm, you smell delicious."

Hermione squeaked, and started to struggle against his hold. But she couldn't get away, his arm didn't move one inch, and started squeezing until she stopped her wiggling. She was trembling, and no matter how hard she tried to stop she couldn't.

She felt something sharp on her neck, two somethings. Two needle sharp points placed against her throat right above her carotid artery. She screeched as she realized what was about to happen.

Suddenly, she was overcome by excruciating pain where he had bitten her. She screamed and jerked against his iron hold. His response was to tighten his grip.

To her surprise the pain didn't last very long, it quickly dulled to a semi-painful throbbing in her flesh where his fangs were embedded. Hermione went limp with relief.

Malfoy reacted by gentling his touch slightly, as if approving. His hand came off her mouth and cradled her chin, tilting her head to give him greater access to her throat. She let him, to her consternation. She was surprised that once the initial pain was dulled, it was actually a rather pleasurable experience.

She started to feel rather hot and a little lightheaded, although she knew it wasn't from blood loss, he hadn't been drinking long enough. The slight throbbing had increased to a strong pulse, and with each beat, a wave of warmth suffused her. To her horror she felt her core take up the pulse.

Hermione was mortified to realize that she was becoming wet, wet enough that she could feel a slight tickling sensation which meant that her feminine cream had escaped her panties and was trickling down her inner thighs.

She shifted her hips and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to lessen the pressure in her groin. Malfoy chuckled against her throat, sending a vibration strait down to the juncture between her legs. A slight whimper escaped her lips and she blushed in embarrassment.

She could feel the slight tug on her skin, under his mouth that indicated that he was sucking on the spot. She also felt his warm breath fanning across her neck.

Hermione feared the strong sexual reaction that Malfoy had produced so easily in her and she tried desperately to escape his arms. He growled warningly and flattened his palm on her abdomen. She easily translated it as a demand to submit to him, and surprisingly she did automatically.

She felt a slight pain as he retracted his fangs, but it was quickly soothed by his soft tongue. She tilted her head more to the side as he started to nibble on her shoulder and neck. He lightly laved the tender area where he had bitten her, almost a gesture of gratitude and sympathy.

Malfoy gently cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her face towards him. She acquiesced easily and found her lips close to his. He brushed his mouth to hers lightly, and then more insistently. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it gently. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth in invitation. He didn't hesitate in slipping his tongue between her lips and stroking it along side her own. A deep moan came out of her chest and she feverishly moved her mouth against his, their tongues slipping past each other in rhythm.

She became aware of his hand as it slid down her stomach and over her pubic mound. She whimpered and gyrated her hips lightly. Malfoy gripped her skirt and pulled it up so that he could slip his hand between her thighs. He growled when he found her panties soaked and cream dripping down her thighs.

He slid one finger over her nub and she jerked and gasped. He gently massaged her clit, refusing to enter her panties, instead touching her through the wet cloth. Hermione sobbed as she felt her climax building, her core pulsing and spasming as it washed over her. She gasped and stiffened as the waves of pleasure consumed her.

Hermione went limp in Malfoy's arms as he continued to stroke her, bringing her to a second orgasm. She twitched and moaned as he kept her on her peak as long as possible.

He finally let her come down off her high and she collapsed. He easily caught her and lowered her to the ground, pulling her across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest, sighing in satisfaction.

After an indefinite amount of time Malfoy stood, pulling her with him. "Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow night after curfew." He whispered into her ear, and then he was gone, leaving Hermione in a state of shock.

She went back to her dorm on trembling legs and a mind full of seductive thoughts.

AN: Review, do you think I should do a second one?


End file.
